roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Thanatos
Personality Sebastian has been known to get things done to progress himself. Sebastian is cocky, stubborn, and pretty maniacal when one first meets him. Once getting to know the man he starts to show a mixture of personality traits. He is humble and kind to those he who he considers to deserve his kindness. To those he hates, Sebastian tends to toy with and torture his enemies. He is quick to betray someone he sees unfitting of his respect, and admiration, but tends to treat the ones loyal to him with charity and kindness. Sebastian is a lover of coffee and tea. He prefers to dine at the places he believes to be the fanciest in his eyes. Backstory Since Sebastian was little, he always knew that life was unfair. He was a preppy child who was born into the upper class. He was very manipulative as a younger child, he would get other children in his class to misbehave. When he was a teenager he began to really become evil after the death of a close friend of his betrayed him. The details of how the friend betrayed Sebastian isn't clear, but it enraged Sebastian so much it that he murdered his friend. He has not been caught for the crime since, but this urge to kill enlightened Sebastian so much that he became addicted to killing. He would become a murderer who became known among the underground as Thanatos, meaning death in greek. Thanatos become a rogue murderer who would kill mindlessly in Greece. When Thanatos became 20 he was recruited by a man who was a famous underground boss in Greece. The man offered Thanatos a job as a hitman. Thanatos became close to the man as he would eventually become the adopted son of the man. Thanatos was then retired from the hitman life and began to get into business with his adopted father. He quickly became wealthy which caused Sebastian to become stuck up, and cocky. After two more years passed Sebastian has chosen to move away from Greece and make a name for himself at Wayhaven. Resources Sebastian has been provided by his father with a penthouse in the silk court, and a few houses in the suburbs. He has access to various cars, and a bit of money (starting money) to spend. His houses are also guarded by some high tech security, and also has his own personal drivers. Equipment/Weaponry Sebastion has access to various weapons, such as swords, spears, throwing knives, combat knives, and poison. Specializations Various weapon combat, throwing objects, good accuracy, and free running, and acrobatics. Quirk Hard light shard creation/manipulation This quirk allows the user to create shards out of the hardened light which measures up to 2 cubic meters. The shards cannot go out of range which is 24 meters. If so the shards will disintegrate. Curved shield/Flat wall: He can create structures made of light shards which can withstand 15KN of force. It can stay up to 2,000 pounds. The walls can go up to a 6m tall and 5m wide Shard waves: He can create a shard wave measuring up to 2 cubic meters. It can move to 25 m/s and can go 24 meters away from Thanatos. 15kN of force Platforms: Thanatos can create multiple platforms from his light shards which can go up to 2m^3. The 1m^3 can travel 37 mph can hold 100kg. 2m^3can hold up to 200 kg but only moves at 27 mph. Only he may stand on his platforms. Versatility Thanatos uses his shield as a defense in a fight, he uses his shard wave as a ranged attack, and he uses weapons for up-close fighting. He uses the platforms for faster travel. Example When on defense, Thanatos uses his shield to protect himself and others from anything coming at them. He uses the shards as for more ranged attacks like a swarm of insects moving in unison. Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Golden Age Villains Category:All Characters Category:Retired